dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leilathedolphin3596/Voltage Dragon
Coin Rates http://dragon-story.wikia.com/wiki/Resources#Coins Edit Food Costs Edit Availability Edit The Voltage Dragon is obtainable: *By purchase at the market for 1,600 *By breeding two dragons that collectively contribute Metal and a Lightning Dragon to the type pool. If a parent has the appropriate minor types, missing requirements may also be added to the pool, even if neither parent has the originally required types. Minor types that have been split from other minor types can also contribute their component types to the type pool. *''DISCLAIMER: When attempting to breed the Voltage Dragon, you may get other offspring instead. Check the Breeding Calculator to view all of the possible results of combining a particular pair of parents.'' Parents BehaviorEdit The Lightning Dragon has special behavior when it is used as a breeding parent. Unlike dragons with only basic types, it will obey the following rules: *When the Pink type is alone in the pool, it will add pure dragons of its component types (Red and White) to the list of possible outcomes, but it will not split into its component types. When Pink is included in the pool along with one or more other types, the Pink type can split into Red and White. However, if it is split, then Pink is no longer in the pool for the duration. Thus, the presence of Pink in a pool will either add the Pink type if it does not split or the Red and White types if it does split. *When considering hybrids of the Pink type whose other types are all split type components of Pink (Red and White), the Pink type may contribute both Pink and its split types (Red and White) if both parents have the Pink type. For example, breeding a Virtue Dragon with a Voltage Dragon can result in a Justice Dragon because one parent contributed Pink while the other contributed Red (through splitting). Keep in mind that the Pink type will not split if it is alone in the pool, so you must use at least one Pink hybrid as a parent if you want to take advantage of this method. *Although the Pink type can split into Red and White for breeding purposes, it still only counts as one type. This is important when considering the number of types for type-amount-dependent dragons such as the Diamond Dragon. Breeding a Forest Dragon with a Voltage Dragon only counts as three types: Green, Pink, and Yellow. *When the Metal type is alone in the pool, it will add pure dragons of its component types (White and Blue) to the list of possible outcomes, but it will not split into its component types. When Metal is included in the pool along with one or more other types, the Metal type can split into White and Blue. However, if it is split, then Metal is no longer in the pool for the duration. Thus, the presence of Metal in a pool will either add the Metal type if it does not split or the White and Blue types if it does split. *When considering hybrids of the Metal type whose other types are all split type components of Metal (White and Blue), the Metal type may contribute both Metal and its split types (White and Blue) if both parents have the Metal type. Currently, no hybrids of this kind are available. Keep in mind that the Metal type will not split if it is alone in the pool, so you must use at least one Metal hybrid as a parent if you want to take advantage of this method. *Although the Metal type can split into White and Blue for breeding purposes, it still only counts as one type. This is important when considering the number of types for type-amount-dependent dragons such as the Diamond Dragon. Breeding a Voltage Dragon with a Coral Dragon only counts as three types: Metal, Blue, and Purple. NotesEdit This Dragon is Fan Made. Category:Blog posts